A Duckling Encounter
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: An Childhoof AU prompt. Little Aoba isn't too fond of Halloween; until a certain "duckling" meets him.


A/N: Hey guys. Here's a short prompt I wrote for my friend, Shino.

* * *

><p>It was the night that Aoba wished would never come. The scary night that frightens him once the sky dawns its curtains and slowly overshadows the town of Midorijima. Figures of strange forms and appearances starts to walk out down the streets; figures he'd always seen on TVs and sometimes on movie screens. It's the start of the parade of Halloween Night.<p>

Looking around timidly once steps out of his house, wearing dog costume in similar shade as his pet dog, Ren he slowly walk down the streets. With a candy bucket in one hand and a leash on the other, the boy and his dog make their way down the neighbourhood.

He did not want to admit it but he's afraid of walking alone; especially on Halloween Night. Kids of his age would bully him and scare him to the point he would wet himself out of fear, crying of embarrassment. He hates it when that happens.

Holding tight to his candy bucket, he eyes scans the streets for any of the kids he knew and silently sigh in relieve that none of them appears before him yet.

As the boy stops by at the side of the street, wondering of which route he should go next; a sudden tug on his tail costume and a bark from his pet dog made him turn around to see what could cause it.

A small boy, younger than him by 3-4 years old staring back at him with dull-looking lime green eyes and a pokerface emotion; wearing a full yellow-coloured duck suit complete with a beak on his face. He also bears a short, blonde hair and an earring on his left ear; a feature which he has never seen locally. Aoba blinks in confusion at the boy before him, tilting his head as he speak. He has never seen him before so he assume he might be new here.

"H-hi? A-are you al-right?" he slowly ask in a meek voice.

"Your tail."

"Eh?"

Before he realizes it, the duckling boy aims towards him; resulting Aoba to double take and frantically tries to avoid him by stepping and spinning around in circles. Suddenly, his foot slip and accidentally steps on the duckling boy's foot; or more like his duckling webber costume foot. The boy halt from his advances from the foot-step, resulting Aoba to fell forward towards the boy and they both simultaneously fell to the hard, pavement ground.

"Ouuccchhhh… That hurts" Aoba cries out, rubbing his paining elbow and knee from the impact; tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. Ren barks at him, licking his hand for comfort.

He glances at the boy and what he sees makes him stop from bursting out in tears. The boy, now sitting rubbing his foot and butt, looks down with what looks to him a pout and tears at the corner of his now teary-lime green eyes; trying not to burst out crying.

"Are you alright?" Aoba nears him, patting head slowly.

"I'm n-not. I-it's your fault for not l-letting me t-touch your tail. And now my foot h-hurts." He sobs.

Aoba smiles apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry. Here." He helps themselves on their feet, brushing their costumes from dirt and picks up their candy bucket before he takes out a white handkerchief and hands it to the duckling boy.

"Don't cry. You're a boy right? Tough up" he comforts the boy.

The boy looks at Aoba, pouting still before he takes the handkerchief with his feathered hand; wipes away his teary face and fixes his beak.

"What's your name?" Aoba finally asks.

"N-noiz." The boy answers, his head to the side in embarrassment.

"My name is Aoba. And this is Ren." He introduce himself, the Pomeranian barks in response to his name mentioned.

Noiz slowly nods in acknowledgement.

"D-do you want to go Trick-or-Treating with me?" Aoba asks, holding out a hand to him.

Noiz stares at him for a few moments, surprised by the offer and his feathered hand slowly reaches to the furry ones, nodding his head silently.

Smiling in delight, they make their way down the streets; collecting all sorts of candies along the way.

Maybe this year's Halloween isn't that bad after all. After all, he just made a new friend unexpectedly.


End file.
